Heaven Is A Place On Earth
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: She had tears falling from her eyes, except...they weren't tears...they were crystals. Shimmering crystals. Bella was killed during the battle with Victoria, and while Edward morns, she only asks one favor. For him to forgive himself. One-shot. Original


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**A/N: This idea for a one-shot popped into my head as I was reading one of my chapters from my oldest story, so I thought 'What the Hell?' and here we are today at this moment.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this, and favorite it!**

* * *

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth_

I would never forgive myself.

If I had been more careful, she would still be here. She would be by my side, laughing, smiling, and enjoying life. Not staring down at me from Heaven. Not looking over all of us. She would have-. No. She _should _have the privilage at looking at us through her chocolate brown human eyes.

But that's the thing. She's not.

And it's all my fault.

I was to distracted with Victoria to realize that Seth had been to badly injured to even stand and Riley was advancing on Bella. My Bella who was yelling my name and backing up into the huge rock. I didn't hear her, and Victoria knew it. I was to busy to read anyone's mind and the moment I heard my love's scream cut off in one instant, I had shot up and there she was, paler than usual. She was drained of her blood.

And Riley was standing next to her, her blood dripping from his chin as he smirked at me. As he had crouched, Seth had came flying out from the trees, ripping his head from his body in an instant, causing Victioria to get distracted, ending her up with no head.

But that hadn't been the end of my rage. Oh no. I had ripped both bodies into as many little pieces as I could, burned them, then spread the ashes. Then for the sake of all things Holy, I ripped a tree from it roots and threw it with as much force as possible off the cliffside. It impacted with ground with a loud 'boom' that echoed through the mountains. I hadn't hunted since. I hadn't talked since. I hadn't breathed since.

Because my one goal in life was smashed right in front of my eyes. And that goal, was to protect her.

"It wasn't your fault," came a voice so familar, so heartmeltingly sweet. It could only belong to one person.

"Bella," I whispered.

"You have to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault," she passed by my vision in a blur, melting into the humid air.

I gasped, "Bella!"

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not going to get you anywhere in life. You didn't realize, you were too busy. You couldn't have known. It's Riley's fault. It's Victoria's fault. It's not your fault," I looked around the room, trying to spot her again, finding her lurking in the doorway to my closet. Half in, half out. I stood up walking over.

As I reached out for her, she disappered.

"No!" I cried, "Don't leave me again!"

"Stop blaming yourself,"

I was frantic now. "I can't stay for long. Please forgive yourself," she sighed, "if not for you, then for me." My frozen heart shattered into a million pieces. _I can't stay for long. I can't stay for long. _She can't stay for long. But how long is long.

"I can't," My voice broke, "I should've known. I can read minds. I should've known."

I was still staring at the closet door, hoping she would reappear. "Forgive yourself," I whirled around at the sound of her voice. Her figure was misty and transparent. I could see the other side of the room. Her dark mahoghany hair hung down to her waist and her chocolate eyes bore into mine. Her white blouse was stained with blood. Her blood. She had holes in her jeans. Dried blood caked her neck from where it slid down from Riley's bite. The bite mark still open, as if it had just happened.

And it was like that, because she died that way.

"Riley and Victoria, they never showed up. They went to Hell. They got punished because of their actions. Forgive youself, for me."

"No! You should be alive! A happy human! Not up in Heaven! I may be the most selfish creature to walk this planet, but I want you. I want you here with me. I want you to come home. I want you to be in my arms. I want to hold you and lay by your side. I want to hum your lullaby as you fall to sleep, I want to kiss you until the end of Earth. I want to love you, everyday of forever. I need you here with me. You need to come home!" I cried, reaching for her. She disappeared, showing up again, sitting on my bed. She had tears falling from her eyes, except-they weren't tears-they were crystals. Shimmering crystals.

"I love you so much it hurts! I need you here with me! Just tell me why! Why, Bella! It's not supposed to be like this. You're supposed to be here with me right now. Not up there with him! No matter how much he wants you! You're mine and I need you every day, for the rest of my exsistence!"

Her sobs were louder now. "I wish I could! I wish I could stay here forever! But I can't! That's not how it works. I can't stay for much longer, and I can't come back. I just need you to forgive yourself for me please. Please, Edward," she whispered.

My name coming off her lips did it. "I forgive myself! I do! Just please don't leave me! You can't leave me like this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it happened like this! Just please. Please! Don't leave me!"

She had gotton up and was over by the closet again. "I'm sorry," she called, "but I have to go." I stepped towards her, my eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall. A bright light flashed from inside the closet and she put on foot in. "I love you, Edward. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you everyday. Goodbye."

And then she was gone. I dropped to my knees in anguish.

"You can't do this to me, Bella!"

"I'm sorry," her voice echoed. I stood up with lightning fast speed and threw the nearest object at the wall. The lamp.

"Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that's it. Remember it was only a one-shot and it will not be turned into a story not matter what.**

**I cried while writing this, but I don't know if you cried while reading it. Please Review**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Again, Review!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
